Jueves
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "Fujishima es un experto en ver cosas donde no debería haberlas." AU Universitario


**Disclaimer**: Ni K ni sus personajes me pertenecen. De fans para fans.

**Advertencia: **AU universitario, donde Fuji estudia veterinaria y junto con los de Homra lidera manifestaciones y huelgas estudiantiles y Eric huye de un pasado algo turbio a la vez que trabaja dando clases particulares de ingles en la universidad y en un 7-eleven. (Más info abajo)

~.

La cafetería de la facultad de filosofía está a rebosar. Fujishima tiene que sortear a un grupo de estudiantes despistados, al hombre que está reparando la máquina expendedora y a un par de camareros hasta llegar a su mesa con la bandeja casi intacta.

—No me han dejado coger más de dos bolsitas de kétchup.

Eric alza la mirada cuando deja la bandeja en la mesa y se sienta en frente suya. Aprieta los labios y al final termina encogiéndose de hombros. No es que al rubio le encante el kétchup, es solo que tanto sus compañeros de piso como él no van muy bien de dinero y todo lo que sean muestras gratis son recibidas con los brazos abiertos.

Se mete las bolsitas de kétchup en la mochila y comienza a comerse las patatas con un gracioso mohín en el rostro.

A Fujishima le cosquillea el estómago cada vez que Eric hace esa expresión.

Desde hace unos meses, todos los jueves se van juntos a comer a la cafetería de filosofía. Tienen una oferta especial de hamburguesa, patatas y bebida a trescientos yenes y aprovechando que los jueves son los días que Eric libra y Fujishima no tiene clase hasta las cinco, quedan para comer.

Por suerte también tienen opción vegana.

Le da un bocado a su hamburguesa de calabacín y garbanzos y no puede evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa cuando se da cuenta de la mirada de desagrado de Eric.

—Sabe igual.

—Si cierras los ojos.

Fujishima vuelve a sonreír y de forma casi automática, Eric le desvía la mirada y continua mordisqueando las patatas. Durante unos instantes, juraría que ha visto cómo sus pálidas mejillas han tomado un leve tono rosado. Apenas unos segundos, un latido. O quizás ha sido su imaginación, su imperiosa necesidad de ver más allá de las miradas cómplices o de los largos paseos nocturnos.

Fujishima es un experto en ver cosas donde no debería haberlas.

Su móvil vibra encima de la mesa. Yata se está quejando porque su jefe no le deja marcharse antes del trabajo y llegará tarde a la reunión. Akagi les avisa de que ya ha terminado los bocetos de los nuevos carteles y Chitose les da demasiados detalles de porqué él también va a llegar tarde al bar.

Fujishima teclea rápido que seguramente él también va a retrasarse y silencia el teléfono. Se vuelve hacia Eric, que aunque parece la mar de concentrado jugueteando con la servilleta, Fujishima ha visto por el rabillo del ojo como le miraba mientras contestaba los mensajes.

—Perdona –el rubio da un pequeño respingo y le mira con una ceja enarcada. Tiene restos de sal en los labios y a Fujishima le cuesta concentrarse en lo que iba a decir. —Estamos terminando de preparar todo lo de la huelga de la semana que viene.

—Está bien –se lleva una patata a la boca y mastica despacio, como si contara cada mordida. Termina por esbozar una pícara sonrisa y añade con tono jocoso: —Que no os arresten.

—Tranquilo, sabemos lo que nos hacemos.

Eric se ríe y durante unos breves instantes, Fujishima siente que puede leerle a la perfección. La mirada sarcástica le recuerda la de veces que el rubio ha tenido que curarle después de una manifestación que se les ha ido de las manos. La media sonrisa le hace escuchar su cálida voz advirtiéndole que la próxima vez no piensa gastar más tiritas. Fujishima le promete que no volverá a pasar, pero ambos saben que miente. Porque al final siempre acaba metido en líos y Eric no deja de estar ahí para vendarle los cortes y limpiarle la sangre.

En verdad, desde que se conocen, Eric no ha dejado de estar con él en ningún momento. Ni siquiera en sus largas jornadas de estudio ni en las noches donde las sábanas se le antojaban demasiado frías y sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de allí, reviviendo en cámara lenta aquella vez que sus manos se rozaron o esa otra cuando se dio cuenta de lo guapo que estaba cuando los primeros rayos de sol de la primavera se enredaron en sus cabellos y sus ojos no podían dejar de sonreír.

Fujishima deja la hamburguesa a medio terminar sobre la bandeja. Se inclina sobre la mesa, las cadenas que le cuelgan del cuello tintinean contra la madera. Siempre se ha considerado paciente, una de esas personas que no tiene inconvenientes en esperar y dejar que las situaciones se desarrollen al compás que necesiten. Que sigan su cauce natural y terminen por desembocar donde más les convengan.

Sin embargo, todo lo que tiene de paciente, lo tiene de impulsivo. Actúa según sus propios ideales, sus convicciones más profundas y después, improvisa sobre la marcha.

Por eso no se sorprende en absoluto cuando escucha su propia voz aventurarse en un acto suicida.

—Eric –le pilla con media hamburguesa en la boca y las migas que se desparraman por la comisura de sus labios le hace sonreír.

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Ante todo pronóstico, el tiempo no se detiene. El rubio no se atraganta con la hamburguesa y Fujishima no se muere en el sitio. Eric continúa masticando, con la mirada fija en sus ojos castaños. Frunce el ceño, y gira la cabeza hacia un lado. Puede que Fujishima no se esté muriendo, pero el corazón le palpita a una velocidad vertiginosa, la sangre corre furiosa por sus venas, siente las tripas del revés.

— ¿A dónde?

Y el alma se le cae a los pies. Durante unos instantes, fantasea con la idea de que Eric le esté vacilando. Que se esté quedando con él y jugando con sus sentimientos. Pero no, nada más lejos de la realidad. La inocencia en su voz, la mirada confusa, todos y cada uno de los mecanismos de su cerebro funcionando a mil por hora para comprender qué diablos quiere decirle aquel pelirrojo idiota que tiene por amigo, son reales.

Vaya.

Ha perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de jueves que lleva lanzándole indirectas y lo que no son indirectas. Quizás debería proclamarle su amor con un chaleco reflectante y un cartel luminoso. Y aun así, seguramente, Eric ni siquiera se daría por aludido.

Comienza a resultarle algo frustrante.

—A tomar algo. Después de la manifestación.

Eric deja la hamburguesa en el plato y asiente despacio.

—Ah. Bueno, vale –responde distante, frío, incluso algo desinteresado. Sin embargo, a Fujishima no se le pasa por alto el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios ni como durante unos instantes, sus ojos claros se iluminan y se convierten en el reflejo vivo de sus emociones. Y eso es todo lo que necesita para no tirar la toalla.

El próximo jueves, lo volverá a intentar.

~.

**N/A:** Escribí esto en enero y nunca lo subí porque patata. En la compilación de drabbles Fujieric hay más capítulos de este AU al que le tengo mucho cariño :3333 Fuji declarándose a Eric y este no enterándose de nada es canon en todos los universos. He dicho.

Aquí no hay referencia a Aquí No Hay Quien Viva pero sí a Rent porque yo saco la inspiración de series míticas de los 2000 o de musicales y no me arrepiento de nada.

Muchas gracias por leer :3333


End file.
